Lluvia
by Cindy Elric
Summary: La lluvia le había arrebatado algo importante, algo que nunca más podría recuperar y esa misma lluvia podría regalarle algo aun más hermoso... quizás...


**Konnichiwa!**

**Este fue un simple impulso, empezó como nada y terminó como un word de apenas dos páginas, siempre lo he dicho, amo esta pareja y me encanta escribir sobre ella, Kagome y Sesshoumaru son tan diferentes que el juntarlos es simplemente absurdo y hermoso a la vez xD**

**No se si se entienda bien, tal vez me quedó un poco confusa, pero así salió y así se quedó, sólo espero que les guste este pequeño fic.**

**La serie no me pertenece ni nunca lo hará TwT pero puedo usar sus personajes para fantasías personales xD**

**Y ahora, la historia...**

**:::****/****/****/***Cindy Elric*\\\:::

* * *

**Lluvia**

La lluvia caía libremente, cubriéndolo todo, escondiendo en ella a una silueta borrosa, era un alma perdida, una mujer que no tenía a donde regresar, lo había perdido todo en simples segundos… lo perdió todo sin poder hacer nada para remediarlo.

Alguien apareció a su lado, una presencia casi tan invisible como la suya, la miraba con indiferencia y frialdad, ella lo sabía, pero aun así no pudo evitar el sentir lo cálido de sus ojos, no, aunque el mismo diablo se hubiera presentado a su lado habría sentido calidez en su compañía.

-Hola Sesshoumaru…

Dijo sonriéndole, notó la molestia en el youkay por sus palabras, no le gustaba que le hablaran y si lo hacia una humana que tanto detestaba se volvía algo desagradable… Kagome sonrió por eso, ella era alguien desagradable.

-¿Dónde está el híbrido?

La sacerdotisa amó esas palabras, no por sus intenciones, por su tono o por su significado, sólo porque era una pregunta para ella, sólo para ella.

-Ésta en otro lugar… con Kikyo…

Ese nombre supo raro en su boca, no era malo, no, ella no sentía rencor por la sacerdotisa, la mujer había luchado por su objetivo, sacrificó todo para alcanzarlo, lográndolo, recuperando el amor del hanyou y arrebatándoselo a ella en el camino.

Sesshoumaru la miró, no tenía intención de encontrarse con ella pero sintió una presencia cerca de su grupo, debía descubrir su origen, después de todo esa mujer tenía el aroma del hanyou a su alrededor, un aroma repugnante.

-Dime Sesshoumaru ¿no te molesta la lluvia?

Fijó sus ojos en un charco, viendo como las gotas caían en él, era algo hermoso, sonrió por eso, estaba pensado cosas extrañas esa noche.

-No me interesa.

El youkay alzó la vista, recibiendo en su rostro el agua, era verdad, nunca le ha importado los cambios de temperatura, no es algo digno que llame su atención.

-A mi me encanta.

Imitó al demonio, cerrando sus ojos, dejando que las gotas de lluvia se fundieran con sus lágrimas, era una sensación agradable, el agua que caía del cielo era fría, la que salía de sus ojos era tibia, el dolor podía ser cálido en ocasiones.

Sesshoumaru la miró unos últimos segundos, no tenía intención de seguir a su lado, no era interesante compartir el aire con una humana, además, ella sólo decía cosas inútiles, perdiendo el tiempo en divagaciones innecesarias.

-¿Ya te vas?

La sacerdotisa vio como le daban la espalda, eso le sonó a deja vu, esa espalda se parecía a la de él… no, no quería recordarlo, por favor, no otra vez…

-No me dejes…

Lo había pensado, no estaba planeado el pronunciarlo, pero cuando se dio cuenta ya había llamado la atención del youkay, él la miraba en silencio, ella le agradeció que volteara.

-Por favor…

Sesshoumaru escuchó sus palabras, no las entendió, no quiso obedecerlas, pero lo hizo, se volteó buscando los ojos apagados, esa mujer parecía sin alma, casi invisible, casi irreal, no podía sentir olor alguno a su alrededor, la lluvia lo había borrado, le había arrebatado lo último que había del hanyou en ella.

-¿Qué quieres?

Kagome buscó sus ojos, sonriéndole sin felicidad, compartiendo lo desagradable que era el estar en esa situación, ella no la había pedido, nunca quiso caer en eso, simplemente fue arrojada, cuando lo vio marcharse con ella, cuando él ignoró sus lágrimas, lo único que pudo hacer fue huir… correr hasta que el cansancio le ganara a la tristeza, quedándose en el lugar en que sus piernas perdieran sus fuerzas.

-Ya no importa lo que quiero…

El demonio odió esas palabras, eran demasiado confusas, esa mujer era demasiado extraña, no quiso seguir ahí, volvió a voltearse, ese encuentro casual había terminado, esa chica había acabado con la poca paciencia que él podría tener con un humano.

-¿Ves? Simplemente si lo deseo no se cumple.

Sonrió frente a la espalda, él no se detendría aunque se lo pidiera y ella… ella ya no quería pedir nada, era imposible el pedir, desear, ese día el cielo estaba en su contra, hoy no podría obtener nada para ella.

El demonio caminó en silencio, alejándose de la silueta ya borrosa, reparando cuanto tiempo le tomó en que desapareciera entre los arboles, no iba a regresar, no tenía porque, no, ni siquiera debía importarle la presencia de la mujer… aunque aun la sintiera, sola, casi invisible, ese aroma era el de ella, ya no estaba manchado con la presencia de su hermano… sólo era ella… entonces… ¿Por qué sintió que ese aroma era exquisito?

-Me pregunto… si he logrado ganar algo con esto…

Kagome alzó su vista, recibiendo el agua con agrado, sabía que la lluvia le había arrebatado algo importante, algo que nunca más podría recuperar, pero quizás podría regalarle algo más hermoso, nunca se sabe… quizás y esa mirada que había regresado a su lado ya no era fría como antes.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? ¿Muy confuso? Disculpen eso :D**

**Saludos a todo aquel que se tomó el tiempo de leerla y para quienes se toman un poco más de tiempo y me dejan un comentario se lo agradezco aun más, sus palabras siempre me ayudan a tener animos y a esforzarme en lo que escribo, ustedes son la causa de que siga torturando a mi musa inspiradora para no dejar de escribir xD**

**Que esten bien y espero leernos pronto! n.n**

**:::****/****/****/***Cindy Elric*\\\:::


End file.
